


Just Kiss Me

by MysticPuma



Series: Sherlock One-shots [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: And he can't differentiate between dreams and reality, Badly, Dreams, John Misses Sherlock, M/M, Post Reichenbach, Soppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:29:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticPuma/pseuds/MysticPuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just kiss me once, then kiss me twice, then kiss me once again, it's been a long, long time..."</p>
<p>Ever since Sherlock died, John's been having dreams of confessing his long harboured feelings for the detective. So what happens when it's not a dream?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Kiss Me

_"Sherlock?"_

_"Hi, John."_

_"I knew you weren't dead…"_

_"Of course you knew."_

_"I missed you."_

John sat bolt upright. Another dream. He stared forward into the blackness, wishing it would swallow him for good… He felt odd, though, and clambered out of bed. This was what happened in the dreams…He'd climb out of bed, hear footsteps, go to the door of his room, and there he'd stand. Sherlock would be there.

Then John would smile and hug him. Sherlock would bury his face in John's hair…

John heard footsteps. Here it came. He stood at the door. Each time something else happened too… And John smiled at the thought of it happening again.

The footsteps stopped, just outside the door to John's room. John reached to the handle, as he usually did, but the door opened of its own accord this time. There he stood.

"Sherlock…" John breathed. It was no longer a question. He appeared every time. Every night. Every dream. For six months.

"Hello, John." He said. His face was more pained than usual, as though he knew how much pain John had been through.

"I knew you weren't dead…" John said.

"No, you didn't." Sherlock replied sadly. John frowned. He didn't normally say that. "You wouldn't have been in so much pain if you did."

"I missed you." John said, trying to get the dream back on track.

"I missed you too, John." Sherlock replied, a small smile spreading across his pale face. His cheekbones were more prominent than normal. His hair more curly, more defined, more beautiful.

He wasn't wearing what he usually wore; his signature coat and scarf were there, but he wasn't wearing a suit like normal. He had scruffy jeans and a ripped t-shirt on. Second hand trainers too. John frowned again. This dream was different. He didn't really care.

"What's wrong, John?" Sherlock asked. Stupid question. John was in shock. Or at least, that's what he presumed.

"Nothing. I just…" he trailed off, before crushing Sherlock in a hug. Sherlock smiled and buried his head in John's hair, drinking in his scent. He'd missed that scent so much… He rubbed John's back gently.

"Just what?" Sherlock asked after a while. "You didn't finish."

John ignored the difference.

"Just…"

Sherlock pushed him away a little, to look into his eyes. He was trying to deduce what was wrong.

"Just kiss me…" John said, blushing before crashing his lips to Sherlock's. It felt different to the usual kiss, in the dream.

For one thing, Sherlock seemed a bit shocked. That wasn't normal. John pulled back to look at the confused look on Sherlock's face.

"It's been a long, long time…" Sherlock muttered. John frowned again. Then Sherlock kissed John. This was a pleasant turn; certainly not normal. John expected he'd wake up soon. He always did. But he kissed back, savouring it. It felt so real. More real than normal.

The sleepy haze began to lift.

"John…?" Sherlock asked. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"You don't normally kiss me…" John said, frowning again.

"Normally…? Well, you've never kissed me before, so why would I? I thought you'd be a bit more shocked though." Sherlock replied, matter-of-factly.

"Why? It's the same dream I have every night…" John explained. He had explained to about three other incarnations of Sherlocks that it was a dream.

Dream…? Sherlock frowned, then it smoothed as he realised.

"John, you're not dreaming." He sighed.

"You've said that before. I'll wake up soon." John said, a sad smile on his face. Sherlock sighed.

"I forgot how stupid normal people can be." He muttered. John frowned, angry and upset this time.

"You're usually nicer." He said.

"I'm usually not real. I'm usually a figment of your imagination. It always happens. There's always the odd difference, your tiny little brain can't store everything about everyone. You were bound to lose something in the haze." Sherlock explained at lightning speed.

The sleepy haze was gone. John's eyes widened and he pinched himself quickly.

"Y-you're real…?" John asked.

"Of course I am!" Sherlock said. "Couldn't you notice the signs?"

John blinked.

And he blushed madly. He'd just kissed Sherlock. For real. Damn! He backed away. Sherlock caught his wrist.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I'm sorry!" John cried.

"For what?" Sherlock asked, that adorable look of confusion crossing his features.

"For k-kissing you!"

Sherlock sighed.

"John… It's all fine." He quoted his friend. He then gave a small smile. John stared at him.

"Sherlock… I-I-I…" John stuttered, and it crashed down on him. Sherlock was alive. He was here… He was… "You… YOU BASTARD!" John yelled, punching Sherlock in the face. Sherlock let go of his wrist as he flew to the floor. But he just kept smiling.

"Now _that's_ the reaction I was expecting." He said, grinning. John burst into tears and clung onto Sherlock tightly. Sherlock stroked his head gently. "It's alright."

"I…" The things he never said. _Say them now…_

"What?" Sherlock asked, expectantly.

"I love you." John said, blushing brighter than a tomato. Sherlock smiled.

"And I you, John." He said. "I'm sorry for everything."

"Don't leave… Promise." John said. "Don't disappear again…"

"I won't."

"Stay here, tonight…" John said. Sherlock nodded, and helped John into bed, before slipping in next to him. John clung to him, sobbing un-controllably.

John's eyes flew open. The space next to him was empty. His heart sank. It _had_ been a dream.

"Wrong." Came a voice from the doorway. John sat up and sure enough, there was Sherlock, standing in the bright beam of sun from the crack in the curtains. His hair was wet, and he was wearing his silk dressing gown. "Sorry. Had to get a shower. I didn't think you'd wake up so soon." He said, sincerely, a small smile gracing his features.

John's eyes welled up with tears. He sprung from the bed and flung his arms around Sherlock.

"I promised." Sherlock said. "I don't break promises."

John reached up and kissed him.

"It's been a long, long time…" he said.

"Just kiss me again." Sherlock replied.

And he did.


End file.
